


My lop eared bunny

by Katz_Blue



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ABO tendencies, Aged up characters, Bakugou is 26, Deku is 27, Deku is a bunny boy, Human beast hybrids, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, mention of hybrid experimentation, slight angst, will add more once the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz_Blue/pseuds/Katz_Blue
Summary: Human hybrid experiments have been outlawed, unfortunately that doesn’t stop it from happening. Human/rabbit hybrid Midoriya Izuku gets rescued from the farm where he’s being held,  in all the confusion and fighting he loses sight of his only family. Confused, hurt and alone Izuku has nowhere to turn to except for a tall blond and angry looking hero for help.Bakugou Katsuki is on his way to being one of the top heroes but finds himself taking care of a hybrid who clings to him at all times. A hybrid who’s strangely enticing and brings about a fierce protective instinct Katsuki didn’t know he had.Will Izuku be able to find his family again and can love blossom between a human and a hybrid?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrids can change into their beast form at wil, though doing so many times expends a lot of energy and will exhaust them quickly.  
> In human form they keep their animal ears and tails.

Its been an exhausting day for Bakugou Katsuki, an exhausting day of patrolling where absolutely nothing happened. 

Bakugou Katsuki, pro Hero on the fast lane to becoming the number one hero. At least according to the hero rankings. It’s been a wild ride to get to this point. His mentors said if he didn’t have such an explosive personality he’d be there already. 

Unfortunately his fiery temper has gotten him in trouble more than once and Bakugou was currently banned from doing any team ups, raids or any other major hero work.

Stuck doing menial busy work. If it would accomplish anything Katsuki would throw a fit … well If he wasn’t already in trouble that is. 

For now he just wanted to get back to the agency, fill out his report then go home and sleep.  
Of course as soon as Bakugou got to the agency he realized that wasn't going to be an option. 

Everyone was running around frantically bumping into him or not even paying attention to him at all. As soon as Bakugou saw Kirishima his best friend trying to run past him he grabbed him by the arm and stopped him  
"What's going on?

Kirishima looked quite frantic  
"He escaped, we’re looking for him"

Bakugou was even more confused  
"Who escaped?" Bakugou fumed, why is everyone so damn aggravating!

Kirishima finally understood his friend has no idea what's going on  
"You really should read your emails more often Katsuki" 

Sparks flew… wrong thing to say Kirishima thought  
"Today is the day we busted the genetic experimentation ring, we rescued as many beast/human hybrids as we could, but some of them got hurt bad and got transferred to the hospital. The ones who are ok or only slightly hurt are being tended to here in the agency. Most of them are scared and agitated though"

"Are you ever going to get to the point Shitty hair?"  
"I'm getting there geez! One of the hybrids changed into his beast form and we can't find him"

"What, that's it?" Bakugou asked incredulously  
"Everyone has their panties in a bunch because they lost a beast, it cant be that hard to find just do it." Bakugou sighed and attempted to leave

"But…he's tiny" Kirishima interjected "and… kinda vicious"  
He showed Bakugou the scratches on his arm  
Bakugou looked at him like he lost his mind, his friend… who can turn rock hard bested by a tiny beast.  
Ugh he sighed again. "Ok so what kind of hybrid are we looking for?"  
Kirishima looked relieved, "thanks Katsuki, he's a little green fluffy rabbit"  
Bakugou rolled his eyes a rabbit…. all this because of a little rabbit.”ok let me go to my office and change and I'll help you look after that.”

Bakugou went up to his office and threw off his hero costume and put on his civilian clothing. Just as he was about to leave he heard a small ruffle in the office.

In a matter of minutes Izuku's whole world got turned upside down. Not that his life at the farm was good, at all, but it was all he knew.  
Then these people in colorful outfits came in and freed everyone. Lots of explosions happened, people got hurt, hybrids got hurt and to make matters worse he hasn’t seen his mom since they barged in. Izuku didn’t know what was what anymore all he knew was that he was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and he just wanted his mom. He was tired and scared his collar was hurting him a lot and his arm got hurt in the confusion, now these people wanted to poke and prod him some more and Izuku was not having it so he did the only thing he could think of and changed into his beast form, ran around and found a quiet place to hide. He’ll just rest here for a tiny, tiny bit. Then once everything quiets down he’ll go look for his mom.

It didn’t take long for Izuku to start dozing off, the room was clean, warm and smelled faintly like caramel.  
He had no idea how long he slept but the sound of the door closing startled him awake. Someone was in the room. Where they still looking for him? Izuku stayed where he was. He heated the rustle of clothing and then footsteps. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved a bit to try and see what was happening. His paw snagged on an electric cable and he knew at that exact moment he messed up. He ran to hide in the corner of the desk hoping whoever was in the room wouldn’t find him. 

Katsuki was fuming. This little hybrid twerp was hiding in his office wasn’t he. The way he figured He had two options, one blow his office to bits and everything in it,that way the hybrid would have no where to hide. But unfortunately his coworkers would most likely have a problem with that so he’ll save that option for later. Or option two. Try and coax the hybrid out gently. 

Unfortunately for this scenario but there was nothing gentle about Katsuki. He kept his office fairly clean and didn’t have that many hiding spots so he figured the hybrid must be hiding underneath the desk.  
Bakugou got on all fours and peaked underneath.  
Sure enough there it was. Hiding in the corner shaking like a leaf. “Hey…. you…” in retrospect he probably should have asked shitty hair for the hybrids name  
“My name is Katsuki Bakugou, I’m a pro hero, could you please come out? I promise I’m not a scary person” right people totally believe that one, sigh, he was the first to admit he is bad at this.  
He looked around for anything that could maybe Coax the rabbit, that’s when he noticed the faint blood smears near the rabbit. “Are you hurt? You’re bleeding!” Bakugou figures if he’s hurt time was of the essence and he reached for it, what was it gonna do in his tiny beast form? The answer was to claw up his hand very viciously…  
“Sonofa@&:$:$&:&&: mother@$/!&0/!; that freaking stings like a €{€*&$/!&@« :&/!’ “

“Ok ok I’m sorry maybe that wasn’t the best idea, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”  
Heh he smiled, tiny thing had guts, he liked him already.  
Ah he had just the thing, food! Food never fails! He got up and grabbed his bag, looked around until he found his untouched lunch. All the while keeping an eye on the little rabbit. The rabbits eyes followed him suspiciously but curiously. He unwrapped his lunch and took a big bite of it. He was the little rabbit nose move. Bakugou smirked “ah that hits the spot, sorry but I didn’t have time for lunch today. I was patrolling all over time ending petty squabbles. Nothing glamorous today but sometimes ending squabbles is a hero’s job too” maybe his random ramblings will let the rabbit put down his guard.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked “I don’t mind sharing”  
The rabbit looked at him and stopped trembling  
“I don’t mind sharing but I would very much like it if you came out from under there, maybe even turn back to human so we can make sure you’re ok.”  
The rabbit was clearly hungry but wasn’t budging. 

“Look I understand how you feel. I know it’s not easy but I promise I’m only trying to help, truth is I’m not good at any of this. I’m not good with people and I’m not the kind and gentle type but please believe me when I say I will do anything I can to help you” 

Izuku was conflicted, the man seemed genuine but he’s been hurt many times by seemingly genuine and nice people. He was still so tired though and everything ached. Would it be ok, can he trust this man. His grumbling stomach made the decision for him.  
He carefully stepped forward. The man offered him his sandwich as he did “it’s ok” the man called Katsuki said to him. Izuku took a bite and carefully chewed. It was bliss, the food filled his empty stomach and tasted amazing. It was a simple sandwich but loaded with fresh veggies. It’s been so long since he tasted fresh vegetables tears almost sprung to his eyes. He stepped forward some more and touched the man's hand. Bakugou patted his head gently. 

Izuku was completely spent, spent physically and spent emotionally, he couldn’t even remember ever getting a head pat from anyone except from his mom. At that moment Izuku let go and decided to trust this Bakugou Katsuki person. And just like that Izuku turned back into his human form. 

Bakugou’s eyes went wide. As the tiny little rabbit changed into an extremely beautiful man. He was a lot older than Katsuki thought he would be, he was expecting him to be a child but he turned out to look like he’s around 25, like him almost. The hybrid was lean and muscular, he has the most gorgeous emerald eyes Bakugou had ever seen and beautiful green hair to match, his beast ears had the exact same color as his hair so did his little tail. He has freckles littering his skin Katsuki thought that In a very different situation he wouldn’t mind exploring these. The hybrid is just simply stunning.  
And he was completely and utterly naked.


	2. Imma call you Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with a rabbit

It took Bakugou a full minute to snap out of it.  
First things first, we need to get him checked, his arm looks painful and is bleeding. The rabbit …. can’t really call him that anymore Bakugou thought, looked very uncomfortable and his collar looked stifling. 

Bakugou grabbed his bag and grabbed his extra shirt “put this on, I’ll go get one of the paramedics to treat you in the meantime” 

Izuku panicked, he might trust this Katsuki person but not some other stranger. He grabbed Katsuki by his shirt and pulled him back he shook his head 

Bakugou was torn. His rabbit guy looked pitiful. He sat down next to him and said “look I want you to be ok, I’ll just go get one person, the person I myself trust the most to help you, and I’ll lock the door behind me so that while I get this person no one else but me can come in. is that ok?” Izuku reluctantly nodded.  
“I will be right back, everything is going to be ok”  
With a reassuring smile Bakugou sped off. 

He’s not used to treading gently around people and he found it utterly exhausting. As soon as he locked the office behind him he bellowed for shitty hair. Kirishima was not far away. “You can stop your search. I found him.” 

Kirishima smiled “great let’s get him and”

Bakugou sighed “it’s not that simple, he’s scared and hurt, I need recovery girl to see to him and only her or have a feeling he’ll run again” 

Shitty hair looked disappointed. “She’s tending to one of the other hybrids but I’ll take her to your office once she’s done”

Bakugou turned to leave but stopped “do you know his name?” 

Oho what’s this? His buddy Bakugou is actually interested in another human being? Kirishima grinned. “ no idea, he ran before we could start his paperwork”

“I’ll figure it out, get me recovery girl ASAP”  
With that Bakugou left. Kirishima grinned as he left to inform everyone about what’s going on. 

Bakugou unlocked his office to find his rabbit hybrid sitting in a chair, legs stuffed in his shirt and nibbling on the sandwich. This would be some sight to come into a room to… under different circumstances Bakugou reminded himself. The hybrid was smaller than him so thankfully his shirt covers all of the important bits. 

“At least you have an appetite! That’s good!” Bakugou smiled as he saw the hybrid blush.  
“What’s your name?” He asked  
Izuku started at Bakugou. He tried mouthing the words but to no avail. His collar was specifically designed to make sure he didn’t make much noise and would shift with him when he changed into his beast form but even then it was much too tight and it’s only gotten tighter over the years he’s had it so talking has become next to impossible.  
Katsukis eyes widened as understanding set in.  
“You can’t tell me can you?” if he ever got a hold of whoever was keeping him he would tear them...

A knock at the door Interrupted them. Bakugou opened the door and saw Recovery Girl and Eraserhead standing there. “Wait, I promised him only Recovery Girl would come.”

“You can promise him all you want but we have procedures to follow here” Aizawa said

Katsuki steppes aside  
Izuku tried to scramble away as soon as he saw two people entering the room.  
“It’s ok, I promise it’s ok! Eh…. I’m sorry I don’t know what to call you” seeing Bakugou flailing panicked trying to calm him was so comical it actually worked and Izuku settled back in the chair suspicion still in his eyes 

Recovery girl made quick work or treating his arm while Aizawa worked to remove the collar. As soon as the collar was off Recovery Girl frowned at the hybrids neck.  
“He's been wearing that collar for much too long and he’s most likely outgrown it several years ago. I suspect he has vocal cord damage.” She looked the hybrid straight in the eyes “no talking ok, at least for a while until it heals” the hybrid nodded 

Recovery Girl fixed up the hybrid as best as she could, then took some blood to send to the lab just in case. She warned Bakugou and Aizawa most of his injuries would just take time to heal.  
She patted the hybrid and left the room. 

Izuku eyes the man Aizawa suspiciously and scooted closer to Bakugou.  
“It’s ok” Bakugou said again “this guy is sorta my boss, he’s a good guy!”  
Izuku frowned, he was meeting entirely too many people today and it was starting to agitate him again.

Another knock at the door had Izuku cowering completely behind Bakugou grabbing his shirt for comfort. 

Aizawa opened the door, Kirishima stood in the doorway making sure he kept his distance, he was holding several files. I searched trough the files we found when we did the raid and I think I found this guys file! He nodded at Izuku and Izuku hid behind Bakugou once more. Seeing the way the hybrid was reacting Aizawa Thanked Kirishima, grabbed the file and closed the door leaving Kirishima outside. 

He looked over the file “so your name is…”  
“Deku?” Bakugou read of the papers  
Izuku looked at Bakugou While raising his eyebrow.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s read as Izuku, Midoriya Izuku right?”  
Izuku nodded  
Bakugou looked sulky. “Whatever. Deku suits him better” he ruffled Izuku’s hair “imma call you Deku” 

Aizawa rolled his eyes. He read the file further, “human rabbit hybrid. And you’re 27?” Izuku nodded again though he honestly wasn’t really sure of his age 

“Ok let’s get you settled, we’ll take you to the other hybrids, you’ll be staying at a safe house for the time being” Aizawa said but Izuku didn’t budge. He didn’t want to go to a safe house, he wanted to go somewhere safe and familiar. But most of all he wanted to see his mom, make sure she’s ok, he hasn’t smelled her scent since they left the farm. Izuku fidgeted nervously.

“Come on, we have a lot more things to take care of and as much as we’d like to keep you company there are a lot more hybrids that need our attention too” Aizawa urged as he tried to grab Izuku by the arm.  
Izuku scrambled out of his reach, shifted into beast form, the shirt he was wearing fell to the floor. He ran up Katsuki’s leg into his arms. Leaving both Bakugou and Aizawa stunned in silence.  
"This might be a problem" Aizawa said. Izuku was hiding his face in Bakugou's hands and Bakugou absentmindedly petted him  
Aizawa looked pensive sigh "i have to go discuss something, try and get him to change back if you can."  
Aizawa left Bakugou and Izuku alone.

Bakugou sat down with Izuku in his hands "you ok there buddy, can you change back?"  
He kept rubbing his head. Izuku rubbed his head on Bakugou's hand instigating Bakugou's protective instincts. Which he didn't even know he had.  
Izuku jumped back down and changed back, he grabbed the shirt off the floor and put it on.  
Izuku looked panicked again and he was shaking. Bakugou got up and hugged him, Izuku let him Bakugou rubbed Izuku's back and he stopped trembling. He was stuck, he had no idea what to do. He didn't wanna leave him alone since he's reacting badly to everyone else. "Sit down ok, you must be tired."

Izuku nodded and let Bakugou lead him to a chair.  
Aizawa knocked on the door and came back in. "Bakugou you have a two bedroom apartment right?" Aizawa asked. Bakugou could see where this was going and wasn't sure how he felt about this. "Ok, so here's the plan, Midoriya here seems very attached to you so we'd like for you to take him in for a while. You'll get two weeks of paid leave to help him get used to a new environment and take him to doctors appointments. All his necessities and expenses will be paid for so you don’t need to worry about those." 

Bakugou was slightly panicked "I don't know the first thing about caring for hybrids or what he needs…"  
“From what I know they don’t need much care, they eat what we eat and they’re very self reliant.” Aizawa turned to walk away. “you’re free to go and take him home anytime. Kirishima will take care of your reports for the time being.” Right as he was at the door Aizawa stopped again “if I remember correctly they like soft things. Some of them like sleeping with soft items and blankets”

With that he left. Bakugou was stunned, he just got himself a half naked rabbit hybrid roommate.  
He looked at Izuku “I guess you’re coming home with me then” Izuku nodded solemnly. He strangely enough felt a bit relieved wouldn’t have to go to another strange place and he could at least stay with someone he sorta knew and trusted. 

Bakugou led Izuku around the building, he took the back exit out of the office in hopes of not running into anyone. He could see shitty hair following at a distance no doubt he was told off by Aizawa to leave them alone but curious nonetheless. 

He put Izuku in the back seat and took off toward his apartment. He rarely took his car but he was glad he took it today. The drive would take about half an hour and Izuku was dozing in his seat. Bakugou decided to stop on the way and get some necessities. Izuku woke up when the car stopped. “I need to run into the store and get a few quick things. Just for tonight and tomorrow. The rest we can order online. I’d take you with me but …. well you’re not exactly dressed to be outside right now. Can you stay here in the car? I’ll lock it so you can be safe. Izuku looked uncomfortable but nodded. Bakugou got out and locked the door behind him. He ran at full speed into the store. He quickly grabbed a cart and started loading it up with everything he thought they might need. Clothes he thought would fit him, food he might like, then blankets, he grabbed the softest ones he could find, in less than 5 min the cart was completely full. Then he rushed to the register but quickly saw something in the corner of his eye that made him stop in his tracks. Should he? Would Deku like it? 

This was not like him at all. Bakugou was coarse, violent and angry but here he was trying his best to make someone else feel safe and comfortable.  
He picked it up and added it to the cart. All in all his little shopping trip took about 15 min. He got back to the car and loaded everything up then got back into the driver's seat. “Thanks for waiting, I’m sorry it took so long” he hesitated. “I...I got you a little something.” He handed Izuku the item “it’s ok if you don’t like it. I … it reminded me of you and well it’s soft” goh you sound like such a loser Katsuki he thought to himself.  
It was a fluffy green rabbit plush with a red little bow around the neck. Izuku thankfully accepted it and rubbed his face on it. 

Tears sprung to his eyes and he hid his face into the stuffed animal. Besides his mother no one has ever given him anything and Izuku didn’t know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two! 
> 
> D’awwww he bought him a stuffed rabbit plushie, adorbs!
> 
> My apologies for any spelling mistakes the fic might have, I am fluent in English but it is not my native language and I acknowledge there might be mistakes, please forgive me! Feel free to let me know where so I can fix these and better myself!
> 
> Contact me here or on Twitter @KatzBlue91  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for chapter 1! I’m excited to share this fic with everyone, please be gentle it’s my first time publishing a fic  
> Though I am fluent in English it is not my native language and I acknowledge there might be mistakes, please forgive me! Feel free to let me know where so I can fix these and better myself!
> 
> Contact me here or on Twitter @KatzBlue91  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
